New Years Kiss
by Smarty 94
Summary: Rayman plans on kissing Janna on New Years at midnight, but must save her from Nega Dragon. Meanwhile; Salem, Colosso, Snoopy, and Woodstock create a punch for a party at Toon City High where a new vice principal will be announced, but Pinky and the Brain add a mind control potion to it.
1. Nega Dragon's New Plan

In Nega Dragon's Lair he and Toffee were thinking of a Plan.

"I need a plan to kick off the New Year." said Nega Dragon. "All my other plans have failed and who knows what will happen?"

"You could try someone who doesn't know you." said Toffee.

Nega Dragon became confused.

"Who?" said Nega Dragon.

Toffee pulled out a file and opened it up, revealing a picture of Rayman.

"That guy?" Nega Dragon asked.

"Yes, he's a friend of those do good heroes you have a problem with." said Toffee.

"But he's got no limbs, he'll have the advantage against me because of it." said Nega Dragon.

He then cringed.

"Even I'm freaked out by the no limbs." said Nega Dragon.

"Find a way to use that to your advantage." said Toffee.

Nega Dragon groaned.

"How am I supposed to do something like that?" said Nega Dragon.

"Or take someone that's very close to him." said Toffee.

Nega Dragon became confused.

"Someone close to him, who the hell is even close to him?" said Nega Dragon.

At Splat Burger; Globox had his mouth to one of the tubes as Sploagies were falling into his mouth.

Ray and Janna were at the same table as the frog like creature who was currently pushing the Sploagie icon on the iPad.

Ray shook his head at this and sighed.

"Globox can you please don't do that?" Ray asked. "Janna and I need food as well."

Globox is mad.

"I WILL NOT STOP!" He shouted.

The Owner came and he is mad.

"You're wasting all my profits." said the owner.

Ray sighed.

"I know my friend is." said Ray. "Sorry about that. I can never take him anywhere with me."

"He's a bottomless pit." said Janna.

"Oh you mean like that guy over there?" said the owner.

He pointed to Shaggy who was doing the same thing as Globox.

Ray sighed.

"Yep." said Ray.

The owner walked off.

Suddenly; Ray heard his smart phone vibrating and checked it.

"Huh, Toon City High is getting a new Vice Principal." said Ray.

Janna is shocked.

"Who will it be?" She asked.

"Doesn't say, it'll be announced at the New Years Party at Toon City High." said Ray.

Globox thought of something.

"What happened to the last guy?" said Globox.

"He left because of Duncan pulling lots of pranks." said Ray.

"I don't blame Duncan the last guy is a jerk." said Janna. "He puts people in detention even when they aren't doing anything wrong."

"One time, I was sent to detention for saying 'But I didn't do anything'. That's stupid." said Ray.

"I know." said a voice

Ray and Janna turned and saw Jake (Power Rangers Megaforce).

Janna is shocked.

"Is that a Power Ranger?" said Janna.

"I think so." said Ray.

Jake smiled.

"I am a Power Ranger." he said. "The Black Megaforce Ranger and the green Super Megaforce Ranger. Names Jake."

Ray smiled.

"Jake, I'm Rayman, but my friends call me Ray. This is my girlfriend Janna, and the frog is my best friend Globox." said Ray.

Globox started playing the Power Rangers Megaforce theme song on a kazoo.

Jake is shocked.

"A frog?" He asked.

"Well he is like a frog." said Ray.

Jake nodded.

"Fair enough." said Jake.

Ray turned to Globox.

"So what're you going to do in the new year?" said Ray.

Globox smiled.

"This year, I'm going to kill a celebrity." said Globox.

Ray groaned.

"You say that every year and you don't go through it." said Ray.

"We'll see." said Globox.

 **Flash Forward**

Globox was on a bed while suffocating Comedy Chimp with a pillow.

"Don't fight it, sleep." said Globox.

Ray appeared and saw what Globox was doing.

"Hey, Comedy Chimp doesn't count." said Ray.

Globox groaned.

"He was almost done with." said Globox.

 **End Flash Forward**

Ray then turned to Janna.

"So what're you going to do this year?" said Ray.

Janna smiled.

"I'm really going to pull off a scare on Halloween." said Janna.

 **Flash Forward**

Janna was doing the same thing to Comedy Chimp like Globox in his flash forward until the chimp stopped moving as he was dead.

She then sighed.

"Finally." said Janna.

Ray came in and noticed what all happened.

"Oh real scary, you killed Comedy Chimp." said Ray.

Janna smirked.

 **End Flash Forward**

"Do I even want to know?" said Jake.

Ray shook his head.

"No." said Ray.

He took a sip out of a smoothie.

Jake raised his hand.

Globox and Janna shook their heads.

Jake put his hand down.

"Did you even know what I was going to ask?" said Jake.

"Sure, you were wonder how Ray could eat and drink stuff without a neck." said Globox, "People question that all the time."

"Figured that was coming." said Ray.

"Anyways, I'm here because of a New Years party. Hope to see you there." Jake said before leaving.

"So Rayman, what's your New Years resolution?" said Janna.

Ray did some thinking.

"I was thinking that maybe I'd spend some time with my Aunt Voodoo Mama." said Ray.

Globox became shocked.

"Seriously, the creepy tatooed sister of your five mothers?" said Globox.

Ray nodded.

"Yes." said Ray, "Besides, I haven't seen her in a while, I won't feel ashamed for it."

 **Flash Forward**

Rayman and Voodoo Mama (Rayman Origins) were in some type of hut in a forest as Voodoo Mama was making a doll of G.

"Now this is how you make a Voodoo doll." said Voodoo Mama.

Ray became confused.

"Are you sure that things going to work?" said Ray.

"Of course I'm sure, I'm a professional Voodoo priestess. Never doubt your Auntie Voodoo Mama." said Voodoo Mama.

She then flicked the doll in the right eye.

In the Crimson Dragon; G was at a table with Debbie when he grabbed his own eye in pain.

He screamed.

Debbie became shocked.

"Are you okay?" said Debbie.

G looked at Debbie.

"Yeah something must be in my eye." said G.

Back in the hut; Ray smiled.

"That seems like fun, let me try." said Ray.

Voodoo Mama smiled and gave Ray the doll.

The limbless hero then took out a sharp needle and poked the doll in the back.

Back at the mall G felt a pain in his back.

"MY BACK!" yelled G.

Back in the hut; Ray started using the doll like a hackie sack.

G was then moving around in the air.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?! THIS IS DEFINITELY NOT ME!" yelled G.

Debbie is shocked.

"Oh boy." said Debbie.

Back in the hut; Ray finished up kicking the doll around and the doll landed crotch first onto a needle.

G then landed on the ground and grabbed his balls in pain.

Debbie is more shocked.

"What kind of cruel monstrosity is this?" said Debbie.

 **End Flash Forward**

Ray was now wearing shades and smiling.

"It's going to be great." said Ray.

Janna is shocked.

"Where'd you get those shades from?" said Janna.

"I don't know, where did you come across black hooded cloaks?" said Ray, "Somehow, I still get the feeling that you've killed someone before."

Janna just stared at Ray in confusion.

Ray became shocked.

"Uh..." said Ray.

He then pulled out a tuba and started playing it.

The Toad is shocked and shook his head.

"Where did that tuba come from?" said Globox.

Ray finished up playing the tuba.

"I don't know." said Ray.

Meanwhile back with Nega Dragon he was watching this and he is shocked by Ray.

"Where does he get this stuff?" said Nega Dragon.

Even Toffee is shocked.

"I have no idea but its creepy." said Toffee.

Just then Damaras came in.

"Lord Nega Dragon." said Damaras.

Nega Dragon turned to Damaras.

"What?" said Nega Dragon.

"We got work that Mal is planning something and I wanted to know if you want to know." said Damaras.

Nega Dragon banged the table.

"That no good traitor, I'll tear him apart." said Nega Dragon.

Toffee smiled.

"Well why not kill two birds with one stone." said Toffee.

Damaras was confused.

"What are you saying?" He asked.

"Why not get rid of this Mal guy and take one of Ray's friends hostage." said Toffee.

"How do we know your not working for Mal?" asked Damaras.

Toffee pulled out a pistol and shot Damaras in the shoulder.

Damaras screamed.

"I do business with a lot of people." said Toffee, "It's not your concern that I'm working with others."

Nega Dragon is confused.

"But Damaras is right." he said.

"It's no concern who I work with. It's just business." said Toffee.

The two looked at each other.

"Well this sucks." said Nega Dragon.


	2. Brain's Plan

At the mansion; Snoopy was chilling in the Jacuzzi with two poodles.

"Well, looks like I'll be eating French tonight." said Snoopy.

The poodles blushed.

"So, which one of you wants to nibble on my doggie biscuits?" said Snoopy.

The poodles chuckled.

"Okay, here we go." said Snoopy.

However; before anything could happen, a hand grabbed him by the back of his collar and dragged him out of the pool.

The Poodles are shocked.

Snoopy was then tossed onto the living room couch and saw Sonic.

"How many times do I have to tell you to quit bringing home stray poodles?" said Sonic.

Snoopy did some thinking.

"No idea, I lost count." said Snoopy.

Sonic groaned.

"You can't just keep on bringing home strays just so you can do the nasty with them all the time." said Sonic.

"But it's so boring with New Years coming." said Snoopy.

Sonic sighed.

"Make yourself useful and make some punch for the New Years party at Toon City High. I heard that we're getting a new vice principal this year." said Sonic.

Snoopy became confused.

"What happened to the last one?" said Snoopy.

Sonic looked at his dog.

"He left because of Duncan constantly pranking him. But I don't blame the Juvie, the vice principal was a jerk." said Sonic.

He walked off.

Snoopy entered the kitchen and pulled out a huge punch bowl before putting it on the counter.

He smiled.

"Now what kind of Punch should I make. A Grape one or watermelon one?" He asked.

He went to the fridge and opened it up, seeing half a watermelon, some grapes, and oranges.

The Beagle grabbed the half a watermelon and started cutting it up.

"Hmm, where's the juicer?" said Snoopy.

He walked around and went to the shed and saw Fixit with the juicer.

"So baby have any plans?" the Minicon asked in love.

Snoopy shook his head.

"Not a Cybertronian scrapheap." said Snoopy.

He took the juicer from Fixit and walked off.

"Call me Juliet." said Fixit.

Bumblebee approached Fixit.

"Fixit, you have a serious problem." said Bee.

Fixit is mad.

"I don't have a problem." said Fixit.

"You were flirting with a juicer." said Bee.

Back in the kitchen; Snoopy plugged in the juicer and put the watermelon bits inside the juicer as Woodstock, Salem, and Colosso entered and saw what Snoopy was doing.

"What're you doing?" said Salem.

"Sonic has me making some punch for the New Years party at Toon City High." said Snoopy.

The cat nodded.

He jumped on the counter and saw the watermelon juice.

"That's juice." said Salem.

Snoopy held a finger up.

"Become punch." said Snoopy.

Suddenly; the watermelon juice turned into watermelon punch.

Salem became shocked as well as Colosso and Woodstock.

The bird chirped.

"I know." said Salem.

"So Woodstock, any resolutions for this year?" said Colosso.

Woodstock chirped a bit.

Snoopy became shocked.

"You intend on spending time with your redneck cousins?" said Snoopy.

The bird nodded.

 **Flash Forward**

Woodstock was in some type of birdhouse with two birds much like him, but were wearing red trucker NASCAR hats, and drinking lots of beer.

One the the birds hiccuped.

The other bird burped.

Woodstock shook his head.

 **End Flash Forward**

"Something tells me that it's going to be terrible." said Snoopy.

Everyone nodded.

With Pinky and Brain; they were in their cage in Donnie's room and Brain is sad.

The stupid mouse saw this and is worried.

"Gee Brain why so glum?" He asked.

Brain looked at his best friend.

"Another day in a cage, and it'll lead to another night where we'll fail to take over the world." said Brain.

"They're Pinky, they're Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Bra-"said a voice before Brain pulled out a pistol and shot in the area where the voice came from.

"Bad timing." said Brain.

The voice moaned before a thud noise was heard.

Pinkiy sighed.

"Brain this is not like you." said Pinky. "You are a great guy."

Brain sighed.

"I know, the lab going bankrupt, it's been a very bad year." said Brain.

Pinky smiled.

"I know a brain how about we try make a mind control drink and have whoever drinks it be under your control?" Pinky asked.

Brain did some thinking before smirking.

"Yes." said Brain.

He turned to Pinky and smiled.

"A mind control drink is just what we need to finally take over the world." said Brain.

He hugged his best friend.

"Good idea Pinky." said Brain

"NARF!" yelled Pinky.

Brain stopped hugging Pinky.

"You've really got to do something about that." said Brain.


	3. Janna Captured

At Ray's Condo; Ray, Janna, and Globox were sitting in the living room.

Ray was looking at a TV Guide.

"Oh hey, a documentary on Gaston's life before becoming an actor." said Ray.

He grabbed the cable remote and flipped the channel.

On the TV; a child but very muscular version of Gaston was at some type of picnic with a woman with the same face as him.

" _One time when Gaston was young, he killed his own mother._ " said a voice on the TV.

The young Gaston pulled out a pistol and shot his mother in the heart, killing her.

Globox gasped in shock.

The young Gaston on the TV grabbed a sandwich on the picnic cloth.

" _Because she forgot to cut the crust off his PBandJ._ " the same voice said.

The child Gaston tossed the sandwich away.

"Wow, that's dark. I would have expected this from Frieza." said Ray.

 **Cutaway Gag**

A young Frieza was at some type of picnic with an alien that looked like him, but feminine.

Frieza's mother smiled.

"Okay son, time for your sandwich." said the alien.

She pulled out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with the crust still on and gave it to Frieza.

The young alien became so mad that he shot some ki through his own Mother's heart, killing her.

"You forgot to cut the crust off my sandwich." said Frieza.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Everyone cringed at that.

Meanwhile outside Nega Dragon was watching this and smirked.

"Excellent, time to put my plan into motion." said Nega Dragon.

He turned to Damaras.

"You know what to do." He said.

Damaras nodded and out of his cape sleeves came two Blasters.

He then went to the front door and knocked on it.

However; it opened up and he was blaster in the face before the door closed up.

"Rude." said Damaras.

Nega Dragon looked in the window and saw a guy dressed up like a soldier.

He became mad.

"You idiot, that was the condo of a retired Marine." said Nega Dragon.

He turned to the Marine.

"So sorry about that." said Nega Dragon.

"I maybe old, but I can still kick some ass." said the Marine, "Even yours."

Nega Dragon smiled and handed him a check.

"Don't press charges." said Nega Dragon.

"I won't." said the Marine.

The Marine went back into his house as Damaras looked at Nega Dragon.

"Why'd you do that?" said Damaras.

Nega Dragon smiled.

"I may be evil but even I am not evil to kill a Retired Marine or Army person. They serve the country." said Nega Dragon.

Damaras went to the door of Ray's condo and knocked on it.

However; Globox answered the door.

"We are not interested in what you're selling, and we don't want any girl scout cookies." said Globox.

"Ask for a box of Thin Mints and Samoas." said Ray.

"And the Chocolate Chip." said Janna.

Globox groaned.

"You get all that?" said Globox.

Damaras smiled.

"Oh yes, just let me get them out of the car." said Damaras.

Globox shut the door as Damaras left the condo.

However after reaching the last step, he realizes what just happened.

"Wait a minute." said Damaras.

He became mad.

"I WAS TRICKED!" yelled Damaras.

He went to the door and barged it down, but saw Ray dressed like an FBI agent.

"Hold it pal, Chris Tucker; FBI, I'm afraid I'm going to have to arrest you." said Ray.

Damaras became shocked.

"What, why?" said Damaras.

"You barged into the house of an FBI agent and destroyed my beautiful indoor hedge likeness of me." said Ray.

Damaras noticed a destroyed hedge that looked like Ray.

"Those are some very serious offenses that'll cost you life in prison." said Ray.

Damaras is shocked.

"But agent I did not..." Damaras started but stopped. "Hey wait a minute."

He noticed the lack of arms, legs, and a neck.

"You're not with the FBI." said Damaras.

"Well, jigs up." said Ray.

Damaras is mad.

"You shall feel the wrath of me." said Damaras.

He shot a tranqulizer dart at Globox, but nothing happened.

Globox removed the dart and licked it.

"Salty." said Globox.

Damaras shot another dart at Globox, but nothing happened.

"Is that a mosquito?" said Globox.

Damaras started shooting lots of tranq darts at Globox.

3546 tranq darts later; Globox was still standing as Ray, Janna, and Nega Dragon were sitting in front of the TV, eating popcorn.

"Gaston killed his own mother?" said Nega Dragon.

"Yep." said Ray.

Nega Dragon is shocked.

'Wow." he said, "That's dark for someone like him."

Damaras shot one more dart at Globox, but nothing happened.

"That's all the darts I have." said Damaras.

Globox burped.

"Mmm, tasty." said Globox.

"Look, if you're going to take Janna hostage, just do it, isn't that supposed to be the plot of this fanfic?" said Ray.

"Yeah, I don't really mind, I've been hostage once." said Janna.

Damarass is shocked.

"Seriously?" said Damaras.

"Wow, that's just taking the fun out of this." said Nega Dragon.

Ray groaned.

"Globox just took 3000 tranq darts and nothing happened to him, how is that not taking the fun out of anything?" said Ray.

"That's just disturbing." said Nega Dragon.

He then grabbed Janna by her jacket.

"Well, better get this fic on the road then." said Nega Dragon.

He and Damaras left with Janna.

Ray then cleared his throat.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I just started dating her months ago." said Ray.

He then got mad.

"This time, it's personal." said Ray.

At the mansion; G was reading a book titled 'Fighting for Dummies' as Knuckles walked by and saw the title of the book.

G saw Knuckles go by.

"No offense, I'm fighting for everybody." said G.

Suddenly; there was a knock on the door.

G heard it.

"Hmm, must be those Girl Scout cookies I ordered two years ago." said G.

He went to the door and opened it up just as Ray grabbed his feet and started kissing them.

"HELP ME, HELP ME, HELP ME!" yelled Ray.

G is shocked.

"Um." He said.

Globox entered the mansion.

"His girlfriend was captured." said Globox.

"What?" said G.

"And I took a couple of tranq darts without passing out." said Globox.

G became even more shocked.

"How many darts we talking, 3, 4, 5?" said G.

"3549 darts." said Ray.

"And a personal best for me." said Globox.

G became more shocked then ever.

"HOW CAN YOU STAY CONSCIOUS AFTER 3000 TRANQUILIZER DARTS!?" yelled G.

Bugs came down and he was mad.

"WHO SHOUTED AND MADE THE MANOR SHOOK!" He shouted.

G told Bugs everything and he is shocked.

"Chubby took 3000 tranq darts and stayed standing, how's that even possible." said Bugs.

"He's got enhanced durability; meaning that he can take any attack from anyone and not feel a scratch." said Ray.

Globox went to the mansion's fridge and lifted it up just before the door opened on it's own.

The food then fell into the toads mouth before he set the fridge down and closed the door.

Globox then burped.

Bugs is mad.

"YOU WILL GO TO THE STORE AND BUY MORE FOOD AND NOT EAT A SINGLE ONE HERE EVER AGAIN!" Bugs shouted.

Globox saw a fly buzzing around the place.

He darted his tongue out and got the fly before his tongue went back into his mouth.

Globox did some chewing before swallowing.

"Tastes like chicken." said Globox.

Bugs now extremely mad and turned to G.

"is he a friend of yours?" He asked.

"No I barley know him." said G

"Its true." said Mikey who walked by.

He grabbed a box with pizza and opened it up, revealing a pepperoni pizza.

Mikey was about to eat it when Globox darted his tongue out and ate the pizza.

The turtle noticed the missing pizza and became shocked.

"MY PIZZAS!" yelled Mikey.

He screamed very loud that a bunch of birds flew off.

"MY BIRDS!" shouted Mikey before screaming.

"Yeah, Globox has a very big appetite." said Ray.


	4. Mind Control Punch

In Donnie's room; Brain was making a mind control formula.

He poured the liquid he had into a shot glass.

"Yes, my formula is complete." said Brain.

Cat came by and saw Brain and he licked his mouth.

"Dinner." said Cat.

He snuck up behind Brain who put a small stick into the liquid before darting behind his back and splashing the liquid onto Cat.

Cat shook his head before his face froze into a blank state.

Dog noticed it and moved his hand in front of Cat's eyes.

"You ok Cat?" Dog asked to his Butt Headed Brother.

But Cat didn't do anything.

Brain grabbed the shot glass and left the room with Pinky in tow.

The two reached the kitchen.

"MAN THIS MANOR IS HUGE!" Pinky shouted. "AND THAT IS THE LAST TIME WE GET DIRECTIONS FROM THE THREE BLIND MICE!"

Brain set the glass down and did some looking around.

"We need more liquid to mix up with the formula." said Brain.

He looked at the punch bowl.

"This'll do." said Brain.

He poured the formula into the punch.

Brain smirked.

"YES IT WORKED!" He shouted and laughed.

The two mice ran off.

Woodstock entered the kitchen and drank the punch before becoming a blank state.

Snoopy, Salem, and Colosso entered the kitchen.

"Of course Mumm-Ra is dead, why else would he be wrapped up in bandages like a mummy?" said Snoopy.

"I don't know Crumummy from Lost Galaxy?" asked Salam.

"No, I'm talking about the mummy character from Thundercats." said Snoopy.

"There's more then one reason he's got all those bandages on." said Colosso.

 **Cutaway Gag**

On Thundera; Lion-O and Mumm-Ra were looking at each other.

"It ends here Lion-O." said Mumm-Ra.

Lion-O pulled out the Sword of Omens.

"Thunder." Lion-O said as the sword grew longer, "Thunder, Thundercats, HO!"

Lion-O got ready to battle his arch nemesis.

"Let's end it right now Mumm-Ra." said Lion-O.

Mumm-Ra charged at Lion-O, but the end of his bandage got stuck to a tree and started unraveling his lower half.

Eventually all the bandage came off and Lion-O shielded his eyes.

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Lion-O.

Mumm-Ra became confused.

"What, what is it?" Mumm-Ra said before noticing that he was naked, "OH GOD!"

He grabbed a trashcan lid and covered his privates.

"Jesus." said Lion-O.

"I'm so sorry, this is the first time something like this has happened to me." said Mumm-Ra.

Lion-O just threw up.

"So, are we doing this, or not?" said Mumm-Ra.

"No, the time has passed." Lion-O said before throwing up some more.

"Same time next week?" said Mumm-Ra.

Lion-O shook his head.

"No going on vacation." He said. "How's after I get back?"

"Okay, totally. See you then." said Mumm-Ra.

The two went their separate ways before Lion-O puked some more.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Snoopy noticed Woodstock in a blank state.

He then moved his hand in front of the bird several times.

"Woodstock, buddy?" said Snoopy.

He then flicked the bird in the head, but nothing happened.

Snoopy became shocked.

"Aliens took my best friends brains." said Snoopy.

Salem and Colosso groaned.

"Seriously?" said Colosso.

"That's as crazy as that funeral of Obi Wan Kenobi's master." said Salam

 **Cutaway Gag**

On Naboo; the Jedi Council, a young Anikin Skywalker, R2-D2, Jar Jar Binks, Chancellor Palpatine, and a mess load of others were looking at the dead Qui Gon Jinn who was aflame.

Anikin looked at Obi Wan.

"What's going to happen to me?" said Anikin.

Obi Wan turned to Anikin.

"The Council has granted me permission to train you. You will be a Jedi. I promise." said Obi Wan.

Suddenly; the top half of Darth Maul yet still alive appeared.

"Master." said Maul.

Everyone became shocked.

"What the, didn't I just slice you in half?" said Obi Wan.

Maul turned to Palpatine.

"Master." said Maul.

Palpatine acted shocked.

"Who the hell are you?" said Palpatine.

Everyone looked at Palpatine and Darth Maul is shocked.

"Master I'm your loyal Apprantice Darth Maul." said Maul.

"I don't know this guy." said Palpatine.

However; the entire Jedi Council drew out their lightsabers and started stabbing Palpatine to death before doing the same thing to Maul.

"Lying he was." said Yoda.

Suddenly; the ghost of Qui Gon Jinn appeared angry.

"YOU GUYS ARE TOTALLY RUINING MY FUNERAL!" yelled Qui Gon.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Salam sighed and went to the yellow bird.

"Somethings wrong with him, I know it." said Salem.

Snoopy and Colosso became confused.

"How so?" said Snoopy.

Salem then ate Woodstock.

"Because he just let me eat him." said Salem.

Snoopy became shocked.

"That's my best friend you're eating." said Snoopy.

He then punched Salem in the gut.

The bird came out and he shook his head shocked and spoke in bird language.

Snoopy smiled.

"Woodstock, buddy, you're alive." said Snoopy.

Woodstock chirped.

"You don't remember what happened?" said Snoopy.

Woodstock shook his head.

Salem sniffed the drink and is shocked.

"Yuck, this is disgusting. More so then the idea of how Anikin could have taken the news of becoming a father." said Salem.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Anikin was talking to his wife Padme.

"Why are you trembling?" said Anikin.

"Something wonderful has happened. Ani, I'm pregnant." said Padme.

Anikin became surprised.

"I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!?" yelled Anikin.

Padme became shocked.

"Don't go yelling that out, we were married in secret, no one should know of it." said Padme, "Granted that C-3PO and R2-D2 are the only ones who know of it, but still, no one should know."

However; Anikin ran off.

"HEY EVERYONE, I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" yelled Anikin.

Padme is shocked by this.

"This can't get any worse." said Padme.

One long film later; Anikin now dressed up as Darth Vader was strapped to a table as Palpatine now dressed as Darth Sidious was looking at him.

"Is Padme still alive?" said Vader.

The Emperor did some thinking.

"Uh...no, you killed her." said the Emperor.

Vader became shocked.

"What, is my kid okay?" said Vader.

"Dead." said the Emperor.

Darth Vader is shocked.

"Impossible." said Vader.

He then broke free from the table and got on his knees.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Vader.

The Emperor groaned.

"I know I'm going to regret this." said the Emperor.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"That would be to weird." said Colosso.

Woodstock chirped in agreement.

"Agreed, come on, lets get this punch to Toon City High." said Snoopy.

He grabbed the punch bowl and left the kitchen.

Later; the four animals were at a red wagon with the punch bowl, Woodstock, and Colosso in it as Snoopy and Salem were lined up like a bunch of iditarod dogs.

"This is so embarrasing." said Salem.

Snoopy chuckled.

"My kind has done this kind of stuff for generations." said Snoopy.

"You're a beagle, now mush." said Colosso.

He whipped the two animals before they started running and pulling the wagon.


	5. Saving Janna

With Ray, Globox, and G; they were going down a road in Globox's hummer.

"Wow, you own this car?" said G.

Globox nodded.

"Yes I do." said Globox.

"It was the only vehicle that can fit him." said Ray.

G nodded.

"So why is he tagging along?" said G.

"He tends to get into trouble at times. He got into a huge brawl with a guy in a Barney the Purple Dinosaur costume in front of children sometime before Christmas." said Ray.

 **Flashback**

At a Toys R Us; Ray and Globox were walking away from a guy dressed like Barney the Purple Dinosaur groaned.

"That frog is a cheap jerk." Barney said in a John Goodman like voice.

Globox turned around in shock and anger.

"What was that?" said Globox.

Barney turned to Globox.

"I didn't say anything mister." Barney said in his own voice.

"Don't listen to him Globox." said Ray.

Globox sighed and walked off with Ray.

"Barney loves you." Barney said before speaking in the John Goodman voice, "You blue freak."

Globox turned back around.

"I heard that." said Globox.

"Heard what?" Barney said in his real voice.

"Globox, if there was a time you should listen to me, now would be the time." said Ray.

"There's children around here." said Globox, "You know I've got 650 kids who are all in private school."

"Just walk away Globox, walk away." said Ray.

The two walked off.

"So long." Barney said before speaking in the John Goodman voice, "You fat ass pussy."

Globox became very mad and turned around.

"THAT'S IT!" yelled Globox.

He charged at Barney, shocking Ray.

"Globox, don't." said Ray.

Barney became shocked.

"Uh oh." Barney said in his real voice.

"Globox, don't do anything you're going to regret." said Ray.

Globox then punched Barney in the face.

"Come on you wiener." said Barney, "Come on you bitch."

The Toad got mad and ate Barney the Dinosaur.

The dinosaur then came out of Globox's mouth.

The dinosaur then grabbed Ray.

"Here's one for the queen." said Barney.

He tossed Ray over to a cardboard cutout of Barney with lots of DVD's on it.

Globox continued to punch Barney.

"Ah, you hit like a girl you flatulent butt head. I'll take both you wieners on, you and that pussy ass boyfriend." said Barney.

Ray heard what Barney said and became mad.

"Oh, it's on now." said Ray.

He pulled out a sword and sliced Barneys head off.

Ray and Globox looked at lots of shocked children and parents.

Globox pointed at the now dead Barney.

"He started it." said Globox.

 **End Flashback**

"Because of that incident, we were banned from every Toys R Us or any place that has that purple dinosaur in it." said Ray.

G nodded.

"I'm glad Barney is dead I hated him. Even as a kid." said G.

"That was just some sex offender in a Barney costume." said Globox.

"Oh yeah." said G.

Globox stopped the hummer outside Nega Dragon's base.

"Well, we're here." said G.

"Let's go, I just hope he has better minions that can shoot better then those Storm Troopers." said Ray.

 **Cutaway Gag**

On Endor; a bunch of Storm troopers saw Rebels running off.

"Shoot them." said a Storm trooper.

The Storm troopers started shooting at the Rebels, but kept on missing.

The two are shocked.

"How do we keep on missing the Rebels?" said one of the Storm troopers.

"No idea, but we never had the best training." said the other Storm trooper.

They started to cry like babies before being shot by Han Solo.

"Best shot ever." said Han Solo.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Now here's the plan, we dress up as Girl scouts and pretend that we're selling cookies." said G.

Ray shook his head.

"I've got a better idea." said Ray.

Later; a knock was heard at the door and Bane answered it.

"WHAT?!" yelled Bane.

He saw Globox dressed up like a woman while holding his belly and moaning.

"On no, I'm going into labor, help me." Globox said in a feminine voice.

Bane is shocked, scared, and worried.

"Oh boy, come with me." said Bane.

He grabbed Globox and lead him to the operating room and set him down on a table.

"Just keep on breathing, breath. said Bane.

Globox screamed before both of Ray's hands came out of his mouth and started punching Bane before removing his venom tubes.

Bane groaned before passing out.

Suddenly; G came out of Globox's mouth followed by Ray.

Ray's hands returned to him.

"That was your idea to get in here? Have Globox be disguised as a pregnant woman while we hide in him?" said G.

"It was either that, or the same thing but with you as the pregnant woman." said Ray.

"Or we could have done a Trojain Horse." said G.

Ray was shocked and smacked his head.

"That would have been way better than that plan we just did." said Ray.

"It only worked for the Ancient Greeks and that Mr. Peabody person." said Globox.

Ray shook his head and saw a map on a wall.

"Okay, hopefully there will be a place labeled Dungeon with Janna." said Ray.

G groaned.

"They're not just going to put 'Dungeon with Janna' on the map." said G.

He looked at the map, and sure enough, there was a room labeled 'Dungeon with Janna.'

"Of course they are." said G.

He shook his head.

"This may be to easy. Better then the way Obi Wan and Darth Maul's battle could have gone." said G.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Obi Wan was holding on to a ledge as Darth Maul was slicing at him.

"You can't win fool, I've got the higher ground, I'll slice you in half if you try doing something stupid." said Maul.

However; Obi Wan used the force to turn on Qui Gon's light saber and stab Maul in the back.

Maul groaned before falling down the ledge, now dead.

"Huh, that was easy." said Obi Wan.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"That would have been much better." said Globox.

G nodded.

"Let's get going. I have a feeling Nega Dragon my clone is watching." said G

Ray is shocked.

"He's your clone?" He asked.

"Yeah." said G.

The three walked off and entered a hallway with lots of lasers.

Ray shook his head.

"I've got this." said Ray.

He managed to get to the other side of the hallway without touching a laser, same went for Globox.

"Seriously, I can do this." said G.

He made his was through the lasers without touching them.

"Beat that." said G.

However; he ended up farting.

Ray groaned.

"Marvelous." said Ray, "And I was planning on kissing Janna on New Years."

Suddenly; the alarm went off and all of Nega Dragon's minions appeared, surrounding the three.

"Smooth move." said Globox.

"Now I regret eating that chili burrito for lunch." said G.

Later; the three were escorted to a dungeon cell with Janna in it by Nega Dragon.

Janna is shocked.

"Well this sucks." said Janna.

Ray grabbed the bars.

"You can't do this to us. I'm famous and have awesome hair that shouldn't be hidden under a hairnet." said Ray.

Nega Dragon chuckled.

"I can." said Nega Dragon.

"Yeah well yo momma's so fat that Ben Kenobi said 'That's no moon, that's yo momma'." said Ray.

G, Globox, and Janna laughed.

"Owned." said Globox.

Nega Dragon became mad and grabbed Ray by the chest.

"Listen punk, you shouldn't be talking about my mother about that since I was created by one man who is currently dead." said Nega Dragon.

"Yeah, from your ugliness." said Ray.

The other three heroes laughed.

Nega Dragon dropped Ray and walked off.

Ray turned his head around with a smirk on his face.

G is confused.

"What're you grinning about? Nega Dragon is gone." said G.

Ray then pulled out some keys.

"I've got his house keys." said Ray.

G's jaw dropped.

"Imagin how the Jedi would feel if that happened." said G.

 **Cutaway Gag**

On Genosis; Anikin who had his arm cut off and Obi Wan who was injured badly were looking at Dooku's ship taking off as Padme, some Clone Troopers, and Yoda appeared.

"Drats, he got away." said Anikin.

Yoda chuckled.

"Get away he didn't." said Yoda, "Plans for space station I stole."

The others became shocked.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Janna kissed Ray.

"That's why I love him." said Janna.

Ray placed the keys in the key hole of the dungeon before it opened up.

He went to a security camera and tampered with it.

G became confused.

"What're you doing?" said G.

"You ever saw that Arnold Schwarzenegger and Sylvester Stallone film where the two were inmates on an illegal prison called Escape Plan?" said Ray.

"I know I have." said Globox.

"Well, if I do enough tampering with the wires to this camera. The security system will think that we're still inside the cell." said Ray.

G nodded and smiled.

"That's a good plan." said G.

Ray continued to tamper with the camera's wires before closing it up.

In the security room; the camera for the dungeon kept on repeating the video of G, Ray, Globox, and Janna doing nothing but picturing the Yoda cutaway gag.

Back with the heroes; they were sneaking out of the base.

"Are you sure the camera trick will work?" said Globox.

Rays smiled.

"Don't worry pal, the camera will keep on repeating the clip of us being inside the cell doing nothing but picturing that cutaway gag." said Ray.

G nodded.

"But if I know my clone he will be walking around his lair." said G.

Ray looked at G.

"Don't worry, I've got a contingency." said Ray.

The group then bumped into Nega Dragon who aimed a blaster at the group.

"I could never imagine that you would cause me lots of trouble, it's unbelievable." said Nega Dragon, 'Well, time to die."

"Wait, if you kill me, you won't find the treasure." said Ray.

Nega Dragon put the blaster down.

"What treasure?" said Nega Dragon.

"The treasure of Omaviner." said Ray.

Nega Dragon became confused.

"I'm a wiener?" said Nega Dragon.

The heroes started laughing.

"Classic." said Globox.

Nega Dragon chuckled.

"Yeah, but goodbye." said Nega Dragon.

However; Ray made his hands punch Nega Dragon in the face several times.

"Sorry dude, they've got minds of their own." said Ray.

His right hand then punched Nega Dragon in the robotic eye, breaking it and making him shut down.

"He sure was surprised." said G.

"Me too." said Janna.

"Me three." said Globox.

Later; the three exited the base just as Mal's League of Evil appeared with lots of tanks.

"Fire all cannons." said Mal.

All the tanks started firing at the base as the bases defenses turned on and started firing at the tanks.

The heroes noticed it from a faraway distance.

"Wow, just in time for the fireworks, and we're not at a New Years party." said Ray.

"Such a shame." said G.

"Should we help them out, or what?" said Globox.

Janna did some thinking before smirking.

"I've got a better idea." said Janna.

Later; the four were sitting on lawn chairs and watching the whole thing.

"You're right, this is a better idea." said G, "Though I'm a bit worried about being late for the New Years party at Toon City High even though I don't go there."

Ray checked his pocket watch.

"No we got time." said Ray.


	6. Vice Principal Perry

With Snoopy's group; they eventually reached Toon City High.

"Well that sure took time." said Salem.

"Come on, it wasn't that long." said Snoopy.

Woodstock chirped.

"Three hours." said Colosso.

"Lets just get this punch into the school." said Snoopy.

The Animals nodded and went into the school.

At the School everyone was engaging a great party even the people from other schools were invited.

Hater was even Shapiroing the party and he smiled.

"Party on." said Hater.

Snoopy got on a table and placed the punch on the table.

He smiled as Skinner came by.

"Ah I see you made some Punch." said Skinner.

"We've been busy." said Snoopy.

"Well, we've got lots of punch here." said Skinner.

He pointed to lots of punch bowls.

The animals became shocked.

"We wasted our time getting this punch over here for nothing?" said Colosso.

He got mad.

"I wonder if this is how Mace Windu would have been in Revenge of the Sith?" Colosso asked.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Mace Windu and some other Jedis were staring at Chancelor Palpatine and drew out their lightsabers.

"You're under arrest Chancelor." said Windu.

Palpatine became mad.

"Are you threatening me master jedi?" said Palpatine.

"Not yet." said Windu.

Suddenly; all the Jedi leaped towards Palpatine, and started slicing at him.

"That was easy." said a jedi.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"OOH PUNCH!" yelled a voice.

Suddenly; an obese woman named Terry Perry (Lab Rats) appeared and started drinking all the punch from the bowl.

Skinner is shocked.

"Oh boy, Perry, I told you to wait until I introduced you to the entire school." said Skinner.

"Well I'm thirsty." said Perry.

At the mansion; Brain was looking at the whole thing through a telescope and became shocked.

"My mind control formula, it's all gone." said Brain.

Pinky is shocked.

"That would explain why Snoopy took it to the school." said the Skinny Mouse.

Brain is shocked.

"What I don't get is how someone who drank lots of mind control juice was immune to the effects." said Brain.

He continued to look through the telescope and saw Snoopy sniffing Perry.

"Why do you smell like radioactive radiation?" said Snoopy.

"I was in Russia when a power plant blew up." said Perry.

Brain became shocked.

He then got mad and walked away.

"Come Pinky, we must plan for tomorrow night." said Brain.

Pinky became confused.

"Why, what're we doing tomorrow night?" said Pinky.

Brain turned to Pinky.

"The same thing we do every night Pinky, try and take over the world." said Brain.

"They're Pinky, they're Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain." said some voices.

"Seriously, what's with that?" asked Pinky, "NARF!"

Back at Toon City High; Ben and Russell were sitting on a bench while drinking punch.

"So you don't even know who your new vice principal will be?" said Russell.

"No, we're going to find out tonight." said Ben.

He finished up his smoothie.

"Well, got to help the band get ready." said Ben.

He walked off.

Russell drank all of his punch.

"Better get some more." said Russell.

He was about to stand, but a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who." said a familiar voice.

The hands uncovered Russell's eyes before revealing themselves to belong to Russell's friend Hank who sat down next to him.

The boy became shocked.

"Hank?" said Russell.

Hank giggled.

"That's right." said Hank with a smile.

Russell then became confused.

"Wait, how'd you even get here?" said Russell.

"Some greenhaired mohawk kid said that he knew you and drove me over here." said Hank.

Russell became shocked.

"And you allowed him to do it?" said Russell.

"He had a Michael Jordan basketball card." said Hank.

Backstage at the auditorium; Trent, Ben, Kai, Penny, Randy, and Howard were getting their instruments in tune when Sonic showed up with his electric guitar.

"Hey, do any of you know what happened to my Michael Jordan basketball card?" said Sonic.

Everyone shook their heads no.

"I've been looking for that card all day." said Sonic.

Ray showed up with his DJ table.

"Sorry I'm late, I was rescuing Janna from Nega Dragon and watching a battle between him and some other guy." said Ray.

"Mike's Mal personality, yeah they've been at each other's throats since Mal betrayed Nega Dragon and took over his original organization." said Randy.

Howard was looking at some type of brochure.

"Hey check it out, it shows the name of the new vice principal." said Howard.

He did some reading before screaming like a little girl.

Sonic became shocked.

"What in gods name is wrong with you chubby?" said Sonic.

He took the brochure out of Howard's hands before reading it and screaming the same way Howard screamed.

Ben groaned before opening up a can of soda.

"Please, I'm sure the new vice principal isn't that bad." said Ben.

He began to drink his soda.

"It's Perry." said Sonic.

Ben quickly spat out his soda in shock.

"PERRY!?" yelled Ben.

The Drink somehow got on Kai and she is to shocked to be mad.

"Perry's the new vice principal?" said Kai.

Sonic and Howard nodded.

"That woman scares the crap out of me." said Sonic.

Everyone looked at Sonic.

"Oh come on, like I'm the only one who's afraid of her. She managed to take out Alien X with only a pinky." said Sonic.

Ben shivered.

"Don't get me started on that." said Ben.

Sonic turned to Howard.

"And Howard, she managed to sumo wrestle you to oblivion." said Sonic.

"She's a sumo wrestler." said Howard.

"Oh yeah, she is scary." said Randy.

" _And now, the moment you've all been waiting for_." Skinner said on stage.

The band started to walk up to the stage.

"The Sonic Underground." said Skinner.

Everyone applauded as the band appeared on stage.

Sonic smiled.

"HELLO TOON CITY HIGH, YOU READY TO ROCK!?" yelled Sonic.

Everyone cheered.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" yelled Sonic.

Everyone cheered louder then before.

"No seriously, I can't. There's static in my ear piece." said Sonic.

Everyone groaned.

Sonic removed his ear piece and gave it to Penny who started to inspect it.

Penny then gave the piece back to her childhood friend who put it back in his ear.

"Now then, ARE YOU-" Sonic said before being interrupted by Duncan.

"JUST PERFORM FOR US YOU PUSSY!" yelled Duncan.

Sonic groaned.

"Fine." said Sonic.

Ray pushed some buttons on his DJ station before the band started playing their own instruments.

Sonic then started singing in Japanese.

Everyone became confused.

"What is he singing about?" said Marco.

Mike did some more listening.

"Sounds like the theme song to Mahou Sentai Magiranger." said Mike.

Everyone nodded.

Later; the Sonic Underground left the stage as Skinner got on stage.

"And now, for me to introduce the new vice principal who will be replacing the one who quit because of Duncan's bad pranks." said Skinner.

"HE WAS AN ASSHOLE!" yelled Duncan.

"DUDE, CHILDREN ARE PRESENT!" yelled Sonic.

"The new vice principal; Terry Perry." said Skinner.

Perry got on stage as everyone started screaming in fear.

Skinner was confused and saw Terry in a bikini.

The principal screamed as well.

"Put on some clothes." said Skinner.

"I just got out of a hot tub." said Perry.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" yelled G.

"Because of some incident at the Bionic Academy involving a bunch of NFL players and bulls which she claims wasn't her fault." said Skinner.

"Yeah an accident that puts Donnie in a wall." said Perry.

G is mad and shot fire at Perry and she screams and runs off.

Sonic looked at G.

"You've really got to control that temper of yours." said Sonic.

"I DON'T HAVE ANGER ISSUES!" yelled G.

Sonic then shot G with a tranq dart before he passed out.

"So is Perry guilty for that weird incident, or not?" said Sonic.

"Guilty." everyone said at once.

Sonic nodded.

"Also G did do the right thing." said Sonic

"She'll just keep on returning." said Spongebob.

"Yeah but we can agree to let G hurt her right?" asked Bugs.

"She's got a bad skin condition." said Spongebob, "And can take on anything that's given to her."

"Fair enough." said Bugs.

Ray managed to sit down in a seat next to both Janna and Globox.

"Has the countdown started yet?" said Ray.

"Nope but I see a naked vice principle." said the toad.

Ray saw what Globox saw and covered his eyes.

"That's just sick." said Ray, "If only I could puke."

Globox then started puking.

Ray and Janna scooched away from the puking toad.

"The countdown shall begin." said Skinner.

Everyone cheered.

"Finally, I thought this would never happen." said Duncan.

"10, 9, 8, 6." said Skinner.

Everyone became shocked.

"Six ,what happened to seven?" said Bugs.

"Just kidding." said Skinner.

Everyone pulled out some guns and started shooting at Skinner, but intentionally missed him.

"Ha you missed." he said.

"Next one's to your forehead this time. And I've got a good aim." said Duncan.

Skinner gulped.

"7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,HAPPY NEW YEAR!" yelled Skinner.

Ray turned to Janna before kissing her.

Janna turned to Ray in shocked.

Ray chuckled.

"Looks like I made the first move this time." said Ray.

"Wow, and I'm the one who makes the first move." said Janna.

"Not only that." said Ray.

He then placed Janna's hat on his own head.

"I've got your hat." said Ray.

Janna became more shocked and felt her head, proving that Ray managed to swipe her hat without any trouble.

She then smirked.

"Well played." said Janna.

"Well, I learned from the best." said Ray.

Janna smiled.

Russell and Hank were looking up on stage as Hank ended up kissing Russell.

Russell became shocked before blushing.

"You'll be seeing me more often Rusty." Hank said before walking off.

Russell kept on staring on in shock as Duncan appeared.

"Hey Rusty, by the time you're done day dreaming, we need to get back to the mansion." said Duncan, "It's already way past your bedtime."


End file.
